


sutures

by orphan_account



Series: July Prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse needs to learn how to take care of himself, because Kix knows more than anybody that he won’t always be there to piece him back together.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: July Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	sutures

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8: Practice, Jesse/Kix

“ _Ow_.”

“You’re shaking like a shiny on a laatie. Relax.”

“Maybe next time I’ll let _you_ stitch yourself back together while you’re bleeding out.”

Kix huffs and wipes up another thick line of blood that had oozed out, narrowing his eyes to monitor the other trooper’s progress. “You’re not bleeding out. Just focus.”

Jesse gives him an unimpressed look, but flinches when something drops from across the room. “What was-“

“Focus.” Kix snaps, and Jesse groans, head thumping back onto the cheap medbay pillow, suture trembling dangerously in his hold.

“I’m _tired_ , Kix.”

“And you need to learn how to do this.” Kix reaches a hand up, going to tap against his cheek to rouse him, but Jesse shies away from his touch. They both freeze at that, Kix in shock and Jesse in horror. “I didn’t-“

“‘S fine.” Jesse doesn’t look at him, and instead focuses on his task.

Kix just watches him, guilt gnawing at him relentlessly. He won’t be around forever, won’t always be there to stitch Jesse back up and hold him together, so teaching _Jesse_ how to do it for himself seemed like a good idea at the time. Because he knows Jesse’s going into shock, knows by how far off he is from the wound that his vision is blurring, but there’s a selfish part of him that says that he’s _helping_ him. When Jesse’s bleeding out on a battlefield, alone and scared, he won’t _need_ a medic, won’t need _Kix_. He cracks, though, when Jesse looks up at him with watery, pain-filled eyes.

“Okay, hang on.” Kix places a warm hand on his side to calm him as he looks over the crude stitches. He grabs the suture from Jesse’s cold hand before starting to finish it up, tightening up the thread with a sympathetic wince. It’s busy work once he gets started, the monotony of it all almost _boring_ if not for how quiet Jesse has gone. “Still with me?”

“Sorry,” Jesse watches him tie it off with a breathless laugh. “You make it look _easy_.”

“Practice.” Kix grabs the gauze and starts wrapping it around Jesse’s torso, huffing when the other trooper doesn’t sit up. “Can’t wrap you laying down.”

“I’m fucking _tired_.” Jesse grumbles, but starts to struggle to his elbows anyway, wincing at the pull on the stitches. His hands are still shaking, Kix notes absently, and when their eyes lock, Jesse gives him a sheepish grin. “Thanks, Kixy.”

Humming, Kix tapes the end of the gauze down. “You’re welcome.” Then, when Coric starts motioning him over, “I’ll be back later, ‘kay?”

Jesse’s smirk would be impressive if he didn’t have blood staining his teeth. “Can’t stay away for long, can ya?”

Kix doesn’t even bother with a reply, moving off to help the others while keeping Jesse’s cot in his peripheral, only relaxing when he sees him finally go slack with sleep.

It isn’t until his shift ends that he finally has time to check up on him, and Kix has barely leaned over to check his vitals before he’s yanked down by a strong arm around his waist. He lands with a yelp, hands bracketed awkwardly on either side of Jesse’s head, and the trooper in question grins up at him.

“Missed you.”

“Jesse,” Kix hisses, going to pull away, but he’s stopped by one of Jesse’s legs hooking around his torso and tugging him back down. Which, of course, elicits a sharp grunt and a pained whine when Kix lands on top of him. “You’re such a di’kut.”

Once Kix has finally maneuvered off to the side and settled against his side, he carefully wraps his arms around him. Jesse lets out a breath. “So, busy day?”

“You saw.”

He thinks Jesse would’ve snorted if he had the energy, but as it is, he just settles on a low noise in the back of his throat. “Wasn’t exactly _awake_ for it all.”

Kix shrugs, and the movement has his shoulder bumping into Jesse’s armpit. Not that the other trooper seems to mind, though, eyes already fluttering closed in exhaustion. “It was the usual. Had some hotshot who decided to face a commando droid alone. Sliced across his ribs real good.”

Jesse made a small noise in mock confusion. “Who would do somethin’ so... so stupid?”

“You.”

“Worth it.” Jesse murmurs, and Kix refrains from rolling his eyes. Barely.

“Try to wait for backup next time, yeah?”

He doesn’t get a reply, and instead feels Jesse’s chest rising and falling steadily with sleep. It’s soothing, rhythmic, and Kix closes his eyes with a sigh. He’ll just tell him in the morning, then.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so desperate for clone angst right now and my god if i have to write it myself so help me i will 
> 
> thank you for reading lovelies!! have an amazing day <3


End file.
